Secrets
by Intelligent Dark Magician
Summary: Sniper and Fem Scout have been in a secret relationship for a year now, Scout finds out and doesn't like it very much-how will he cope with it Rated 'T' to be Safe ORIGINAL STORY BELONGS TO Ruby-Typer531 @DeviantArt BUT IT HAS MY TF2 OCS!
1. Chapter 1

Mark woke up in his room. He smiled slightly and sighed. The moonlight crept into the room from the window, it was midnight. He quickly got up, dressed and headed out towards the bridge of 2-Fort. He was going to meet Lisa, the scout. Even though they were on the same team he felt the need for their relationship to stay a secret, after all, the administrator would be very angry if she found out...not to mention his teammates.

When Lisa came, he immediately kissed her forehead, it had already been a year. She reached up and hugged him, then took a step back and looked at him, a tired smile on her face. Mark had the same look.

"I can't believe they don't know.." Lisa muttered, suddenly frowning. She felt guilty.

"It can't be bad, can it?" Mark frowned too. Lisa shook her head.

"I don't see why they would think it is, if it's not, then why don't we tell them?"

"Because what if it is bad?" Mark pointed out, he hated keeping secrets but this one he would keep forever.

Lisa sighed.

"I suppose..." then smiled again.

"Yeah...it is best we don't tell them. We'll get fired.."

"Or worse.." mark shuttered at the thought.

Then Josh, the other Blu scout, came out and saw them.

"What're you two doin' out here so late?" he asked. Lisa hesitated and stared at him with surprise. Mark sighed.

"Just chatting. I could ask you the same thing..." he smirked. Josh rolled his eyed, clearly annoyed.

"yeah, yeah smart stuff...anyways, what're you chatting about?"

"Why do you care?" Mark replied. Josh suddenly seemed suspicious.

Mark frowned again, guilty like Lisa was.

"Go away brat..."

"I'm not a brat!" Josh defended.

"i was just asking a question...geez"

Lisa couldn't lie anymore, she hated secrets even more than Mark.

"W-well...umm...Mark and I...we umm.." she hesitated.

"Yeah.." Josh eerily said, smirking.

Mark just looked down at Lisa, concerned and afraid.

"Mark and I...we've..."


	2. Chapter 2

Mark's eyes widened with surprise at what Lisa had said next.

"umm...M-Mark and I have been secretly dating for a year!" she looked surprised herself afterwards. Mark started trembling, the scout was really annoying and kind of a tattletale. Josh was just as shocked as they were.

"Y-you have?!" he stuttered, taking a step back and smirking.

"Wait'll the soldier hears about tis! you two are in huge trouble!" Josh snickered. Before he could run off Mark grabbed his arm and pulled his towards himself.

"Don't say a word..." his stare became cold and tough, he wasn't joking around.

"You two are breaking the rules! I think the administrator should know" he kept smirking like it didn't bug him.

"I don't mind getting you in trouble..." he stared straight up at Mark.

"You'll get lisa into trouble too!" Mark shouted, angry.

"No I won't.." Josh muttered, frowning. His face turned a light pink and he turned and got out of the sniper's grip, running off.

"That was...odd" Mark looked at Lisa after Josh ran off.

"What'd he mean I won't get into trouble?" Lisa got a shiver down her back.

"I dunno but at least you won't" mark smiled slightly and kissed her forehead lightly, holding her hand as they walked back to the base.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The next morning, Mark dizzily stood up and he heard someone knock on the door. He quickly got dressed, fully awake right away and opened the door.

"Oh..Soldier...good morning" he sighed, suddenly shaky and he saw Lisa standing by the soldier.

"Mark...we have something important to discuss with the administrator.." the soldier had a cold stare, his voice was deep. Mark looked at Lisa, worried.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

In the administrators office, Josh, Mark, lisa and the administrator stood. Mark stayed protectively by Lisa.

"this is unforgettable.." the administrator sighed.

"What were you two thinking?!" she looked at them, clearly angry.

"You're lucky, i'll give you a choice, one of you can move to team Red or you're both fired!" her voice was rugged. Lisa was about to speak when mark interrupted her.

"I'll move to red..." Mark said.


	3. Chapter 3

Lisa grabbed his arm and hugged it.

"No! I won't let you leave!" she was so desperate for him to stay. Lisa felt safe with him. Josh looked at Mark and smirked.

"traitor..." he muttered under his breath so just Mark and Lisa could hear. Lisa stared at him, upset.

"YOU SHUT UP! I'M NOT A TRAITOR!" Mark released his anger at Josh. Lisa looked up at him and stepped back.

"woah.." she was shocked by how loud Mark had been. mark clenched his fist tight.

"It sure seems like it" Joshua sneered, seeing the anger in Mark.

"You better learn to watch what you say!" Mark shouted again, clenching his fists so tight they turned red. Lisa went and hit Josh on the shoulder.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Josh looked at Lisa.

"Don't you ever say that again! he isn't a traitor!" she kept hitting him. Joshua shuffled away from her, rolling his eyes. Lisa sighed, annoyed. Mark took a deep breath and calm down. Josh looked at him and snickered.

"You were gonna hit me or somethin'?"

Mark clenched his fists again.

"YOU BASTARD!" he shouted. The administrator asked them to leave and so they did, back to their own base.

"You shouldn't be here...Red" josh punched mark's arm and walked away laughing. Lisa stayed beside Mark, angrily watching Josh leave.

"He's right.." Mark calmed down and finally admitted. Then walked to his room, Lisa followed behind.

"I'll leave tomorrow..." he said quietly, staring out the window and not looking at Lisa. Lisa felt worry and sadness inside of her, she went up behind him.

"Josh's just acting like a jerk...ignore him" she sighed. Mark turned around and looked at her.

"Yeah...but..." he tried not to let it bother him. Lisa got an idea and smiled.

"Let's make a deal...don't hurt each other..ok" she nodded. Mark smiled slightly too.

"Yeah..sounds like a plan!" he said, standing up and already starting to pack his bag.

I Changed a Spell error, Ruby accidently called Josh Jason


	4. Chapter 4

It was silent...Mark grabbed his bag full of everything he had and waited outside for the Red soldier to come and get him, they had already been told he was coming. Mark sighed and Lisa came up to him. "The soldier will be here any minute now.." he sighed and looked down at her. "Yeah..i know" Lisa hugged him. "remember our promise?" she let go and looked back up at him. mark smiled slightly. "How can i forget?" he chuckled and Lisa couldn't help but giggle and blush. The Red soldier came soon and looked at mark. "Hurry up and let's go" he seemed annoyed. Mark nodded and kissed Lisa before he started walking down the long road with the Red soldier. Mark sighed and the soldier looked at him. "What in the world is wrong with you?" he asked. "Meh..it's just one of my old teammates..." he didn't want to tell the soldier much. The Red soldier nodded. "I heard all about what happened and I don't expect much from you.." he said as they reached the Red base. Mark was brought to a cabin that had one bed inside. He went over to it and put his bag down, sighing. "This is my new life I guess..." he muttered, nobody else was in the room. The red spy came in beside him. "Good, you're here...alone.." he said, his voice deeper than the blu spy's. Mark looked at him. "Oh! What do you mean?" he felt slightly suspicious. "I want to help you get back to Blu. I know about everything that happened. the soldier told me" he whispered and closed the door. Mark sighed. "Well there's no way they'll let me go back" he shrugged and put on a red shirt. "I know a way but you'll just have to wait until tomorrow's fight...and trust me..ok?" he smirked and walked out. Mark felt a shutter go down his back...what could that spy be planning? *the next day* Mark waited behind the gate and then it shot open, the battle field empty because the Red's got out first. He went up to a post and hid behind a wall with a small square frame where a window could fit, but was broken. He sat down on a crate and waited for the alarm to sound, shaky. he had to be careful not to hurt Lisa and in the heat of the battle it all got confusing who he was shooting with the arrows. "Bonjour again..." the spy said and came up to him. Mark looked up at him. "What do you want?" he asked, trying not to sound hostile. "Well, I won't say what i'm planning to do to help you get back to Blu but you're gonna have to save a friend of yours.." he smirked and walked away. Mark didn't now who he was talking about but he had a pretty good guess. When the alarm sounded the Blu's exploded and he got an arrow, pulling it back on the bowstring, aiming. I hesitated and i didn't want to hit my old teammates. I put the bow and arrow down and stared down at them, none of them saw me. A while later I saw the spy sneak up on Lisa and grab her, holding his butterfly knife to her neck and covering her mouth. Mark immediatly rushed down and stood in front of them. "What are you doing?!" he stared angrily at the spy. The spy chuckled. "Oh you want to save her? Too bad..." he smirked. 


End file.
